Nightmare
by IAmNobodySpecial
Summary: Rory Mariano lives with her irresponsible mother, Liz, and her stepdad, Paul. Her best friend, Jess Gilmore, lives with his crazy, but loveable mother, Lorelai, who adores Rory. When Paul does something unforgivable to 15 year old Rory, who will be there
1. It Feels like a Nightmare

Summary: Rory Mariano lives with her irresponsible mother, Liz, and her stepdad, Paul. Her best friend, Jess Gilmore, lives with his crazy, but loveable mother, Lorelai, who adores Rory. When Paul does something unforgivable to 15 year old Rory, who will be there when she breaks? LIT.

A/N:WARNING:Conatins RAPE, if you don't like, don't read. I had a nightmare the other night, and this is pretty much what it was. Disturbing. WARNING rated M! Please make sure you are mature enough to handle this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I never saw this coming. When I was walking home from school, all that was on my mind was doing my trig homework and finishing my English project. I walked in, slamming the door, the only sign I gave to let my mother and stepdad know I was home. My stepdad, Paul, walked out from the bedroom with a bottle of beer dangling loosely from his fingers, wearing only a pair of jeans. I blushed and looked down, feeling awkward. 

"Hey Paul. Is my mom here?" I stuttered out, still staring at my shoes.

He smirked, "Nope, still at work."

If you could call what my mom did 'work.' She bused tables at Applebees for a few hours a day. Big woop. I had two jobs, one at the bookstore with my best friend, Jess Gilmore, and one at a small diner down the road. Both jobs paid more than my mothers. She didn't pay the bills with them either, so she wasn't contributing. She spent all of her money on booze. What a shock. My stepdad was giving me a wierd look, one I'd never seen on him before. Paul was a pretty good stepdad, he contributed some money to bills and was nice to me. Jess hated him though. I could never figure out why. But now, as he gave me this look, I felt an uncontrollable shiver run down my spine. "I'm going to go do my homework," I muttered, rushing to my room.

He came in after me, the dark, dangerous look still lingering in his eyes. His eyes roamed my lithe body as he walked closer to me, in three long strides he was in front of me, standing very close, breathing in my scent. His body was pressed tight against mine, as I cowered away from him into the wall, but he just pressed me tightly into the wall. I felt something hard press into my stomach, and I blushed deeply as I felt tears gathering in my eyes. He was breathing heavily, his hot breath in my face. He reeked of alcohol. He was so obviously drunk. I was about to scream, but as my mouth opened he crashed his lips into mine roughly. I'd never kissed a boy. All of a sudden, he was dragging me to my bed. I shuddered, I obviously never had sex either. I couldn't push him away, although I tried. I was very weak, very frail, so it did little to try to push his heavy body away from mine. I tried to get him to let go of me, I punched him, kicked him, I flailed and tried my best, but it did no good. He pushed me roughly onto the bed, straddling me, and took off my clothes as well as his. He grabbed both my wrists tightly into his huge right hand. 

As he entered me, breaking my virgin barrier walls without a care, I shut down. I didn't cry, even though it hurt like hell. I didn't say 'stop' once, I wouldn't show my weakness. If I had begged or pleaded, it would have given him even more pleasure that I was suffering and in pain. I was having an outer body experiance, it felt more like watching someone I didn't know going through it instead of me. Finally, he comes, groaning into my shoulder and it's over. I feel nothing but relieved. 

I lay in my bed afterwords,only a light sheet covering me, not daring to mave an achey muscle. I hear the door slam shut and knew that he is gone, and I relax into my now bloody sheets. I hear a knock at the front door, but I don't move to answer it. Not that I could if I wanted to. The door opens softly, but I can't seem to feel panic. What's the worst that can be done now? Murdering me? That would just put me out of my misery. I hear another soft knock, this time on my door. I quietly force a 'Come in' out of my cratchy throat.

Jess peaks his head in, smiling, but as he walks to the bed his smile dissapates into an angry frown as he takes in my appearance. I know that I must look like a mess, naked with only a sheet covering me, my hair tousled and knotty from where _he_ pulled on it, looking close to dead. 

His jaw visibly clenches, and he only says one thing, not really a statment, yet not really a question either, because he already knows the answer, "Paul?" He spits the name angrily, and I just nod weakly.

He doesn't say anything else as he climbs into the bed, gently pulling me into his lap. He wraps the sheet tighter around me, getting my other blanket and wrapping it around me also. He holds me tightly to him and strokes my hair as I fall asleep, exhausted.


	2. Bad Feeling

Summary:

Rating: Warning M

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews: JustPeachy123, ShaolinQueen, lillitgirlx2, kathi-ryn, and Curley-Q. I appreciate it. Review please!

NOTE THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT IN JESS'S POV.

Disclaimer: I don't Gilmore girls, silly ducklings. )

I was sleeping peacefully. 'Was' being the oprative word here, I _was_ sleeping, until my crazy mother started bouncing on my bed, singing. 

"Je-ess, wake up sleepy head. You have to go to Hell, it's Monday, remember? Oh Jessie!'" She continued in her shrill, sing song voice.

I took my pillow from beneath my head and swatted her with it, she dogded the shots well, used to my morning crankiness. "Don't call me 'Jessie,'" I spit the name in disgust, I hated it when she called me that, especially since she knew it bugged me and said it for that exact purpose.

She pouted, "Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants, you sure need some coffee. Maybe it'll knock that stick out of your ass, that or maybe seeing Rory at the diner," She sing songed my best friend's name and giggled when I blushed, it took a lot to make me blush, but accusing me of liking Rory made blushing a piece of cake.

I ignored the last part anyway, pushing her off my bed and making her land on the floor with a 'thump,' "Now leave so I can get dressed women," I said playfully.

She glared at me and got off the floor, but her eyes brightened as she exclaimed, "Then we go get coffee!" She skipped out if the room.

I sighed, running a hand tiredly down my face. I was exhausted. I got up anyway and got dressed, something in my gut told me today was going to be a bad day. I told it to shut up.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I kept a steady pace as I walked to the diner that wasn't too far from my house, unlike my mother who skipped ahead, making a spectical of herself. We finally got there and, as my mother predicted, Rory was there pouring coffee and taking orders. She was wearing a light blue shirt that matched her eyes perfectley, and well fitted jeans. She looked pretty, though I would never tell her that, risk losing my rep? Never.

We walked in, the annoying bell jingled, signaling our entrance. She automatically looked up and smiled when she saw that it was us. We sat down at the counter and she came over to talk to us, it wasn't usually busy in the mornings, considering the fact that sane people liked to actually sleep. I went to the diner every morning, usually with my mom, sometimes without. Rory and I always walked to school together and we liked to get some coffee before we had to got to Hell. Rory didn't consider it Hell though, she liked school. Freak.

"Hey, coffee?" She asked as soon as she walked over to us.

My mom raised an eyebrow, "I'll pretend that was a hypothetical question."

Rory nodded, "Right," She poured our coffee and sat down with us, she checked her watch after a few minutes of playing catch up and exclaimed, "We're gonna be late!"

She pulled my wrist while she grabbed her backpack and pulled me out of the diner. Geez, for someone who never went to a gym or excercised she sure was strong.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sighed heavily as I walkedhome from school, AM detention and a thousand word report, along with a lab for science and algebra homework. It was truly his own personal Hell. I'd been having that strange feeling all day, and on top of that I couldn't help be worried for Rory. She had dark circles under her eyes, she looked exhausted. I offered to walk her home, but she claimed she was fine and left. I'd decided that I'd check up on her later, to make sure she got home okay and was feeling better.

I finally got home, and called out to see if Lorelai was there. She wasn't home so she was probably still at work. I left a quick note, saying I'd be at rory's if she needed me and that I'd be home soon. I stuck it on the coffee pot, where I knew my mother would go to first, and left.

I took my piece of crap car and drove the short distance to Rory's apartment. I only brought my car with me so we could leave and have fun somewhere else. I hoped Paul, her stepdad, wouldn't be there. I hated him. Rory didn't know why and to tell the truth, neither did I. He just gave me a weird feeling. I especially didn't like the look he gave Rory sometimes, like some of the boys did at school. It made me want to punch his lights out.

I got to the apartment complex and walked up the stairs to floor 26. I knew it would have been easier to take the elevator, but the dreading feeling grew and I felt the need to calm and compose myself before I got there. 

I made it to her floor and knocked lightly on the door. I didn't get an answer but found out that the door was unlocked. I entered and went to her room, again knocking. This time I heard a scratchy, 'Come in,' I poked my head in and smiled, but quickly frowned as I shut the door behind me.

There, on the bed, naked, covered by a light sheet was Rory, looking up at the ceiling with a dead look in her eyes.

I immediately knew what had happened.

I walked over to the bed, spitting out her stepdad's name and she nodded her assent.

I sat on her bed, pulling her into my lap gently, wrapping her in a blanket and cradling her in my arms.

She fell asleep.


	3. Late Night Musings

A/N: Thank you all for your supportive reviews, mizskitles220, Curley-Q, lillitgirlx2, JustPeachy123, ShaolinQueen, and kathi-ryn. Although I'm a little disappointed with the number of reviews, I thank you guys so much for your reviews. What makes me annoyed is that people will put my story on alert or on their favorites, but won't review. What up with that? I apologize, one for the rant and two, I probably won't be updating too much because I have to write a 5 PAGE REPORT. Ughhh, I hate teachers. 

WARNING RATED M 

Disclaimer: Silly goose, If you think I owned Jess I would be writing this story about him or Rory? Silly, delusional people. I don't own anything.

I have just woken up. The blaring red letters on my digital clock on my bedside table tells me that it's two in the morning. I'm a little disoriented and I can't figure out why my pillow is so hard all of a sudden. Then, everything comes back to me and I remember what happened the day before. I went to work. I went to school. I went home.

I was raped. By Paul, my step dad Paul. Geez, it was worse than things I'd seen on Jerry Springer. And then Jess came over, acting like a night in shining amour, my night in shining Armour to be more specific. But that was the thing, he wasn't mine. He wasn't really any body's,I mean, he wasn't a virgin but he'd never really had a girlfriend before. He was more a one-night stand kind of guy. Even though he could have any girl in the school, he declined whenever he was asked out, which happened quite often. And every time a pretty girl would come over and flirt with him blatantly in front of me.

It made me want to gouge her eyes out.

But Jess would ignore the girl completely and walk me to class. I couldn't help but take pleasure in the envy that entered their eyes, the hatred, the shock. They looked completely baffled when Jess came over to me, the virgin girl, and ignore them. They had the same look when they were asked to solve an equation in math.

But I wasn't a virgin girl anymore, I wasn't as innocent. Would Jess still treat me the same? Would he still act as if I was above the girls in my school, even though I was no longer virginal?

God, I hoped so.

I feel his even breathing beneath me, his chest moving beneath my head. I hear the steady beating of his heart, the gentle thumping beating against my ear drum. I listen intently to the sound, savoring it. I realize that I'm still naked, and blush slightly. What did I have to be embarrassed about though? He'd seen me in my weakest state, my most humiliating time.

I make an attempt to move anyway, as to get some clothes to cover myself, but as I move to get up, I feel his arms tighten unconsciously around my body, keeping me tight to him, as if to protect me. I look up at his face to check if he was still asleep. He was, but his brow was furrowed and his lower lip was formed in a pout from my trying to escape. I let out a giggle before I can stop in and burrow my face in his shirt covered chest to smother it. He squirms a little and there is a short break in his even snoring before his body relaxes into the bed again and continues to snore quietly. As much as many people were annoyed by snoring, I found his snore cute. I didn't know why, it wasn't loud and obnoxious like Paul's–I wince at the name–but just a quiet little noise that she found adorable.

He continues to sleep, looking quite peaceful, as I sneak a peek at the clock, it's now 2:40 AM, but I'm not tired enough to fall asleep yet, so I take this time to study his face.

His brow has unfurled and he has a peaceful expression on his olive toned face. Almost like a child's face, so innocent in sleep, and so fierce when awake. His nose is centered perfectly, a slight bump is the only thing marring his perfect face. His nose was probably the most unflattering feature of his face, but not so much that it was ugly, only a slight fault. He never seemed to mind. I look at his closed eyes, the warm chocolate irises obscured from my vision, his long lashes unmoving. Next I look at his cheeks, his strong cheekbones prominent under the dark skin. His jaw, also well pronounced, was unclenched in his sleep, unlike during the day where he would clench it and unclench his jaw. Especially when he was mad. 

He was cute when he was mad, his nostrils would flare and his usually warm eyes would take on a cold front, fire being shown in them when arguing. His jaw would clench tightly, as would his fists and a low rumble would erupt from his chest, almost a growl.

I giggled again.

I finally move down to my favorite part, his lips. They're full and a pale red and oh so soft. Well, I didn't actually _know_ that they were soft but they sure did look like it. They were slightly plump, a natural feature that had girls making goo goo eyes at him, begging to be kissed by the perfect lips.

Again, I wanted to rip their goo goo eyes right out, while the guy of the school wanted to rip his lips off for getting those looks.

Because of this, and Jess's smart mouth, he only had a few friends. Me, his best friend, and Tristen Dugrey. Tristen was nice, but a slight pig. He was, as well as Jess, hated for his looks by guys and loved for them by girls. He had a different look to him than Jess. Jess was dark and mysterious, automatically labeling him as sexy.

Tristen was a blond haired, blue eyed Adonis. He had a cocky attitude and was flirtatious. Seriously, he hit on anything with legs and a skirt. He used to call me 'Mary,' before Jess told him to cut it out. Tristen responded by saying that he could call me whatever the hell I want, to which Jess responded by punching him in the face. They got in a huge fight and were both suspended, so the rest of the day they hung out in a club and drank beer together.

And a beautiful friendship is formed.

I hated Tristen in the beginning, but I was okay with him now. Now 'Mary' was more like an endearment than an insult. Although I could do without the sexual innuendos he slipped every now and then when Jess wasn't around. Most of the time Jess heard him when Tristen thought he was out of earshot and in return Jess would slap him upside the head.

It's now 3 AM and I'm exhausted from my musings. With a final sigh, I fall into a deep sleep.

A/N: So, here is chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be the same thing in Jess's point of view. IMPORTANT NOTE Tristen will NOT cause an interference between Jess and Rory. He's a good guy, so don't hate him. Somebody might drive a wedge between them later, but not Tristen. I have a few things in mind. Review and you'll find out!! Next chapter will be up later tonight of tomorrow, promise! REVIEW!


	4. Nighttime Angel

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 3. I appreciate it: mizskitles220, Curley-Q, lillitgirlx2, JustPeachy123, ShaolinQueen, and kathi-ryn. Happy Easter!!

WARNING RATED M.

Disclaimer: I own everything. HaHa, Jess is mine and you can't have him! Na Na Na Na Na! 

Real Disclaimer: You guys are silly, I don't own anything. 

I've been awake now for nine hours since I got to Rory's apartment at five. I couldn't fall asleep, not when I was so angry. It took all the self restraint I had in me to not go hunt for Paul and kill him. In fact, I had thought of several different scenerios in which I would slowly and torturously kill the dirtbag.

Scenerio numero uno: Skin him and salt him. My personal favorite.

Scenerio numero dos: Slowly slit his throat. My second favorite.

Scenerio numero tres: Shoot him in the head. My least favorite, not as fun and too quick for my liking. I want him to suffer for what he did to innocent Rory. My innocent Rory.

Who, unfortunately wasn't mine.

I still coudn't wrap my mind around what had happened today. Rory was raped. By Paul. What the fuck? That's the question I've been asking myself since I found Rory lying naked on her bed staring at the ceiling with a dead look in her eyes nine hours ago. She was raped. Rory, who never did anything wrong and was the most selfless, caring, sweet and loving person ever was raped. 

Life wasn't fair.

But nobody ever said it was. I just can't for the life of me figure out why this would happen. I mean, I never liked Paul, and Rory would stick up for him saying that he was a good stepdad and helped out and wasn't bad like her mom and how does he repay her kind thoughts? He rapes her.

I repeat my question, what the fuck.

If Rory let me have my chance to beat the crap out of this pig, I wouldn't pass it up. The problem was, if I started beating him up, I wasn't sure I had enough self will to stop.

I wasn't sure if I would want to.

As soon as I had figured out what happened, I wanted to hunt him down and act out one of the many different scenerio that entered my head.

But Rory needed me, she didn't say it, but I could tell. Me and Rory had that connection, I knew what she wanted at all times, and she knew what I wanted. Except for one thing, that I hid well and that was my feelings for her. It was weird though, nobody could really break through the natural barriers that I had put up. Except her. She knew when I was upset, happy, pissed. And I didn't even have to say anything, she would take one look at my face and know. She also knew exactly what to do to cheer me up when I was in a bad mood.

Order tai food and rent Almost Famous.

She hated Almost Famous and usually when I made her watch it she would punish me by ordering Indian food.

But it was natural, we didn't have to force anything like I had to with some people. I liked that.

I look down at her sleeping face. She looks so peaceful. She looks so happy.

She looks like an angel.

Not that that differs from how she looks when she's awake. She is an angel, sent straight from Heaven. She walks above us all. She is better than most people.

She is much better than me.

I certainly am not worthy of her, this angel in my arms.

She would realize this one day and look back and think of how stupid she was to waste her time with a lost hope like me.

She's beautiful and smart. So smart she should be in a fancy prep school. I once tried to arrange it, I brought her to dinner with my wealthy grandparents, Emily and Richard, and told them her situation, as I finished telling of her financial situation I asked them if they could perhaps pay for her prep school if she was accepted, which she would have been, and in exchange they'd come to this dinner every Friday night.

Rory's face went beat red and she stormed out of the house, shocking my grandparents. She's been so sweet and calm all the evening. He could tell Emily just adored her shy kindess, and Richard was sold the second she spoke of Charles Dickens's genuis in literature. They argued over Ayn Rand and Hemmingway, Richard taking Jess's side and Emily taking Rory's.

But then she stormed out. I apologized to my grandparents before running out after her. Man was she livid. She screamed and yelled like I'd never heard her do before. And to top off her uncharacteristic yelling, she slapped me across the face. Hard. Silence insued afterwards. Her face took on an apolegetic expression as they climbed into the car and he drove her home. My face stung.

So did my heart.

I never expected her to do something like that.

She muttered an apology as she climbed out of my mom's jeep and went into her apartment complex. I waited until she was inside and then I drove back.

I glance at the clock, it reads 2:15 AM. I look back down at her face and take in every detail. Her face is pale, as always, a beautiful pale. Her skin almost glows. I like the fact that she's pale, I can't stand those girls who get fake tans so much that their orange. Me and Rory make fun of them, even she can't help it. I mean, come on they look like fucking tangerines. Her lids are closed, hiding her bright baby blues from my sight. Her eyes are my favorite feature on her face. Her nose is small and pixie like, perfect, especially compared to my big bulky nose. And her lips, pale and pouty and perfect.

I've always dreamed of kissing her perfect, soft lips.

She's still naked and even though it's slightly inappropriate timing, I'm a little aroused. But then I remember the circumstances and close my eyes, sighing.

I tighten my arm around her and finally fall into sleep with my angel.


	5. Moving out

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: ultimategilmoregirl, lillitgirlx2, Curlery-Q, gilmoregirlsalwaysforever, and mizskitles220.

WARNING RATED M.

Disclaimer: I'm going to have to commit you if you're crazy enough to think that I'd be writing a fic about Rory and Jess if I could have him all to myself (Which, one day, I will!) HaHa, kidding. I own nothing. All rights belong to ASP.

The sun is streaming through the one window I have in my bedroom, waking me up from unconcsciousness. I try to roll over when I fell Jess's arms tighten protectively around my small frame and hold me close to him. I peek up at his face and see that his brown eyes are open and staring right back at me.

"Hi," I manage to greet in a scratchy voice. I really need a glass of water.

His eyes are still locked on mine as he returns, "Hi," in a clearer voice than mine.

Suddenly his arm goes out to the nightstand as he grabs a glass of water and hands it to me. The water is ice cold and it's a nice contrast to my warm body. It slides down my sore throat amd into my stomache. I realize he must have gotten up without me noticing to get this.

I pray that he didn't have a run in with Paul.

I cringe at the name, thankfully Jess doesn't notice as I hand him the glass of water and he replaces it back onto the small table.

I make a move to get up but Jess pulls me back down to his warm body.

I open my mouth several times before I can force his name out of my throat, "Jess?"

He looks down at me questioningly, "Yes, Rory?"

I blush as I duck my head down, "I can't feel my legs."

I hear his sharp intake of breath as he leans down to kiss the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," Is the only thing he says. I can hear the sincerity lacing his tone and it makes me want to cry but I know how he feels awkward when a girl cries. It's the reason he doesn't want a girlfriend.

He once had a girlfriend, her name was Angela Debusey. She had black hair and green eyes and was pretty nice. She didn't like me, though. She thought Jess and I were a 'thing.' As a result, she tried to pull us apart as much as she could. I could never really understand her, she hated when Jess and I had an occasional movie night and would scream at him constantly for it, but when a dyed blond, gum chewing slut came over and blantanly flirted with him, fiddling with a button on his shirt, she said nothing.

It didn't make sense.

Anyway, Jess got fed up. He knew he had a decision to make, me or Angela.

He chose me.

He broke up with Angela and she burst into tears and Jess had no idea what to do. When he told me this part of the story I had to let out a small giggle. He glared at me before continuing that he had tried to comfort her but she had slapped him across the face and stormed off.

It reminded me of when he took me to meet Emily and Richard Gilmore.

Poor Jess was always getting smacked around.

I can feel my face flushing even more as I murmer to him that I need to take a shower.

"Okay, you take a shower and I'll pack your bags," He responds.

My head snaps up at the mention of packing and I look at him as if he's crazy.

Where else do I have to go?

Now he stares at me as though _I'm _the crazy one, "What, you didn't think I was going to leave you here with that jackass, did you?" He stares at me incredulously and I feel stupid.

"Where else would I go?" I question.

He chuckles a little as he looks at me, "Silly girl, you're coming with me. I'm sure my mom won't mind, hell, I'm sure we wouldn't even have to tell her this story and she'd take you in with open arms. I'll talk to my grandparents about a lawyer, I'm sure they know a good one. In the meantime, you can stay in the guest bedroom."

I sigh and realize that it's now or never. I swallow loudly, "Um, yeah, about that. Do you think we could maybe, not tell Lorelai? Or your grandparents?"

He shoots me a confused look, "But, if we don't tell them, how can we sue Paul?"

"I was thinking, maybe we just, wouldn't sue him?" I say this cautiosly.

His eyes flame and he stares incredulously again, "You mean tolet this asshole get away with what he did to you? No fucking way!"

I sigh, "Jess, please. It would do no good to sue. I don't think you understand. See, I didn't say no. I didn't say stop. Not once. If we sued, I don't think they'd count it as rape," I say this ashamedly.

He softly brushes a piece of my hair back from my eyes and tucks it behind my ear as he asks, "Why didn't you say no? Or stop?"

He doesn't ask this angrily, his tone only has curiousity in it.

It takes me a second to gather my reponse before I speak, "It wouldn't have stopped him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hurting me. I just couldn't."

He takes in my response before nodding and sighing, "Alright, we won't sue him. But, you're still coming to stay with me," He says with hesitance.

"Alright," I agree. I wanted to get out of here as much as he wanted me out of here.

"And, on the condition that I see him, I have the right to kick his ass," He smirks a little at thought and I can't help but smile at the thought of Jess kicking Pauls ass either.

I let out a small laugh, "That's fine with me."

He sists up, bringing me with him, "You go, take your shower and I'll pack." He hands me my robe and I put it gently around my body as I get up from the bed and wobble slightly. Jess stedies me and walks me to the bathroom, making sure I'm okay to walk before leaving me alone.

I know Paul must already be at work, otherwise Jess wouldn't have let me out of his sight, so I feel safer than I would.

I turn on the water to the hottest it can go on and step into the scalding water. It burns a trail down my sking unforgivingly as I scrub harshly at my delicate skin, trying to rub away the feeling of being dirty.

For some reason, I can't scrub away the feeling no matter how hard I try. I take the strawberry shampoo and squirt a dallop into my palm. I work it into my scalp and scrub at it furiously, trying to rid the stench of him from everywhere that he touched.

After I feel somewhat satisfied, I remember another place that he touched that I forgot to clean as much as the others. This continues for some time but I can't seem to remember how long ago it was that I entered the shower.

I hear the bathroom door open quietly and halt my movements, frozen. I sigh with relief as I hear Jess cautiously say my name questioningly.

I shakily respond, "Yeah?"

"You okay? You've been in here for a little over an hour," He says concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm just about to get out."

He accepts this and leaves again, quietly closing the door behind him.

I walk out the shower, spotting a pile of clothes Jess left for me to change into. A plain baby blue shirt and my favorite jeans I made him buy to make up for Friday night dinner, and my blue converses.

I change quickly and walk out of the bathroom.

Jess is standing there and I jump slightly, not expecting to see him so close.

He smiles a little apologetically and hands me some coffee.

I return a grateful smile and take a huge gulp of coffee. He makes the best coffee in the world, just like my Uncle's coffee.

My Uncle Luke owns a diner in Stars Hollow, Conneticut. He's the only real family I have besides my grandmother and, until recently, my grandfather. He passed away a month ago. They owned a bookstore and my grandma still runs it, it's just not the same.

When me and Jess were kids, we would go there and hide all my grandpa's favorite books because he would hide the Rand and Hemmingway.

My grandfather loved Jess, as did my grandmother.

But who my grandmother really loved, was Lorelai Victoria Gilmore.

She thought she was witty and funny and she didn't give a damn that she got pregnant at 16 with Jess, and for that Lorelai was grateful.

When she had gotten pregnant, she had gotten withering stared from random strangers while she was walking in Hartford.

Hello, New York City.

In the city, nobody gave a damn how young you were when you got pregnant, which is why she moved here.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when Jess asks me a question I didn't hear, "Huh?"

He smiles, "I said, are you ready to go? Geez, don't go deaf on me just yet Gilmore, we are only 15," He says teasingly.

I gently punch his arm while laughing, "Shut up, let's go."

I take one look back at the place I lived formy whole life before I turn and walk out without a second glance. With no regrets.

A/N: Alright guys, chapter 5 is up, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
